The Great Rivalry Lives On
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: South Park/ Springfield rivalry is getting bigger just like Middle Park one when the boys' team are facing Springfield in a little league baseball game... Meanwhile South Park/ Springfield Police force are joining forces after Scott tenorman has escaped from their local corrections center. That Bartman joins the Coon and Friends' cause to stop Scott and his minions.
1. The Daywalker Ginger Escapes

Warning: This South Park/The Simpsons Crossover Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied Sexual situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central or the Simpsons that is created By Matt Groening and The Fox Network because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Great Rivalry Lives On**

**Chapter 1: The Daywalker Ginger Escapes **

One late sunny morning in the small yet very quaint mountain town of South Park which everybody was outside enjoying the spring time weather right now? Cut to South Park Police Station inside the main squad room which all the on duty officers were sitting at their desks doing their paperwork that it was a very slow day in the area. That the daywalker police sergeant Harrison Louis Yates was leaning up against his desk, busy looking over reports which all sudden his desk phone begins that made Yates looks down at his phone which he was rolling his eyes at it that he was hoping for a quiet and laid back day.

"Oh, now what which I'm frankly enjoying my quiet filled day right now before all hell breaks loose again?!" Yates said in a very annoyed voice that is when he had decides to answers it to see who is it at that moment. "Hello? This is Sergeant Harrison Yates here, Oh, you're from Springfield Police….. What did you say that Scott Tenorman had broken out from your juvenile center by a group of ginger children?" Which the screen spilt in the middle to reveals who, Sgt. Yates is talking to which it was Chief Clancy Wiggum right now.

"Yeah…. Something like that which we 're so sorry about that little screw up we did there?!" Wiggum replied while he was busy with chewing on his purple grape jelly filled white powder doughnut and still on the phone with Yates right now.

"Yeah….Yeah…Yeah…..Whatever that I've to brief our police chief and lovely high demanding mayor on this development?!" Yates said which he wants to get off the phone that he is dreading to deal with the mayor right now, where all of his squad had gathered around him which they're wondering what is going on when he got off the phone at that same exact second.

"Sarge, what the hell is all about that I may ask?" Mitch Harris asked while he was standing there with a cup of coffee that he was holding in his hand and looking very concerned at his partner.

"Damn… Those Springfield cops which they makes our chief looks as a pure genius with his work that I've to call the mayor about this?!" Yates said which he had pick the phone up again. To call the mayor which he wasn't pleased to deal with the mayor at all at that moment?

"Why you just call the chief, and let him deal with the very nagging mayor for once which he could take the heat from her for once, sarge?! Harris added.

"Oh, come on, Mitch that he always takes the heat for us from her which we can just blame Springfield for the fuck up this time?!" Yates said while he was thinking about a scheme up right now.

"Uh, wait a minute, sarge that they did fucked up royalty for letting Scott Tenorman escapes from their custody in the first place." Officer Foley said while Yates was on the phone which he was dialing BarBrady's cell number, or the mayor's at that moment.

Cut to South Park City Hall in the main upper hallway that leads to the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was with BarBrady that they are casually chatting and laughing with each other in a flirty way that they came from Tom Barton's Doughnut and bake shop which they've four large cups of coffee and a dozen of doughnuts with them. When all sudden BarBrady's cell begins to ring which he pulls his cell out of his pocket while the mayor looks on in silence.

"Hello? Uh, what is it, Lou that I'm about go into a meeting with the mayor at this moment, can it waits?" BarBrady spoke into his cell while the mayor stood there and rolling her eyes at him. "What…. Did you say that Scott Tenorman had escaped from Springfield Juvenile Detention Center with those Ginger extremists' help?!" While the mayor walks away from him to drop the two remaining coffees and the doughnuts off to her aides, but she had overheard BarBrady and Yates' entire conversation at that moment.

"What, did I'm heard right that Springfield had fucked up royalty for letting Scott Tenorman escapes which I'm not pleased that I've to call Quimby that I'm greatly despised that fat horn dog bastard with a passion?!" McDaniels said along with heavily sighing with annoyance as she went into her office along with her large double chocolate mocha.

"Yes, it was Mary that she had heard everything, and she is really moody right now?!" BarBrady said which he looks over his shoulder to see her disappeared from view. "Well, I'm better go then which I've a meeting to attend with the mayor which it is about the finalization of the public safety budget to hire more officers?!

Inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was seated at her desk is about to begins to do some paperwork when BarBrady had seated himself in one of the chairs that is sitting in front of her that is when Johnson came in which he has a concerned look had formed on his face when he had entered the room.

"What is it now, Johnson?" McDaniels said that she was wondering what had happened now in her mind when she looks up at him at that moment.

"Well, madam, it is your "friend" from Springfield on-line 2 right now which he wants to talk to you that I've done my best to get him to dropped it by bugging you about having sex with his oversexed ass?!" Johnson said which McDaniels nodded to him very quickly which she had picked her office phone receiver and pushed the button to connect with Quimby instantly.

"Why hello there, Quimby, you slime bag and why are you calling me for anyway?!" McDaniels said which the tone of her voice that indicted that she isn't pleased to deal with this sleazy and womanizing loser while BarBrady sat there looking angry and she was rolling her eyes with great disgust right now.

"Eh. Well, Mary that you sounds as intense as always when we see or speak with each other?!" Quimby said while he was sitting at his desk when the building janitor came in the office to the vomit spot on the floor which Quimby was having a fun night with Miss Springfield last night. "That I'm still open to unite our town towns together, shall we do it?!"

"Ah, excuse me, sir….. Do you wants me to clean this puke pile up right now?!" The city janitor asked which Quimby shoots a dark glare at him for interrupting his phone conversation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I've to end this call so suddenly which I've mayoral duties to do right now?!" McDaniels said in a white lie which she has better stuff to do instead of hearing to this oversexed pig right now, and she slams the phone down. "Ugh…. I hate that fucking son of bitch?!"

"Uh, Mary….. Did you forget about that little problem right now we have, oh never mind that you're very angry at the moment?!" BarBrady said which McDaniels quickly turned around to give him such angry look.

"Oh, Shut up, George that I'm know that which I can't stand being on the phone with him any more at all?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice.

Xxx

Cut to South Park Elem. School inside the gym that the baseball team had gathered on the bench where Mr. Stotch had called a meeting to discuss about the upcoming rivalry game between Springfield this week that their rivalry is becoming like the one that they have with Middle Park which once again that South Park is top ranked in the league along with Springfield. Plus the cheerleaders' squad were practicing their cheer for the upcoming game which Stan, Clyde and Token were staring at their girlfriends right now.

"Damn, Bebe looks hot right now?!" Clyde said in a low whisper.

"Man, that fine ass that my girl have?!" Token said.

"Wendy!" Stan said which his smile widens big time right now.

Booo…. Springfield… Booo… Springfield Elem. School Atoms…. Booo which we are going to kick their nuclear loving asses around the diamond you guys!" Cartman said while he was eating a bag of cheesy poofs which his face and hands were covered in orange cheesy coating that he had rubs his hands off with Kyle's jacket , and that is when Butters came rushing in there very fast.

"Dad, I'm so sorry that I'm late which I was in the bathroom?!" Butters said in a heavy pant.

"Butters, you're so grounded right now, mister?!" Mr. Stotch begins to screams at him which his face was turning white as a ghost.

"Ugh…Son of Biscuits!" Butters said while he was looking down at the floor at that moment.

"Uh, Goddamnit, Cartman… Did you rubbed your cheese covered hands on my jacket which I'm can smell it right now?!" Kyle said in an angry tone voice as he stares at Cartman who had an orange ring around his lips.

"What, Jew that I didn't smeared shit on your jacket at all?" Cartman shot back to cover his tracks up from a very glaring Kyle.

"Bullshit… Cartman that I'm can see that cheesy shit on your face right now, fat ass. Kyle snarls back to him while he was clenching both of his fists at his sides along with gritting his teeth.

"Well, fuck you then, Kahl!" Cartman roars angrily, and gives him the finger which Kyle gives one back to him too while Kenny just sat there very quietly right now.

"Wow, this is getting good right now?" Kenny mumbles loudly and eating Cartman's cheesy poofs on him right now.

A few minutes later…. Cut to the South Park Police Station inside the main squad room which Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady now there that Yates was briefing them on the developments of Scott Tenorman's escape right now. Where all on duty detectives and officers had gathered around the easel board which Yates was standing in front of the board right now.

"Okay, everybody that we had gotten the ginger extremist leader Scott Tenorman had escaped from the Springfield Juvenile Center that he could be heading for South Park right now?!" Yates said while he was using a pointer to pinpoint the highway that heads toward South Park on the map right now.

"That I think that I've an idea on who is after right now?!" BarBrady said while he was thinking and standing next to the mayor at that moment." Little Eric Cartman which I'm remembered when I was captured by the Gingers along with potential fathers of him that I know that the Tenorman kid had a grudge against him big time at this time."

"Well, gentlemen that you guys needs to get your shit together which we have a major youth rivalry baseball game coming up in a week that there are many lives at stake right now?!" McDaniels added as she look at the map of South Park that she is truly concerned about the safety of her townsfolk and the visitors from Springfield during the game which she greatly feared for the return of the ginger movement with their terrorist ways once again.

"But madam mayor we don't have much resources to control the situation that we had used it and lost some of our officers during the Nazi zombie outbreak and the vampire attack that happened a few weeks ago?!" Yates replied which the mayor just raise a brow that she had no memories of it, after she had ordered Yates and BarBrady to contain them which she and BarBrady became one of those things.

"Hey…. Wait a minute that I've gotten a wonderful idea that Springfield Police can help us out which they are the one that got us in this whole mess in first place?!" McDaniels said after the idea came to her mind at that moment while she was quietly pacing back and forth.

"Fine that we'll do it that you had wished, madam mayor?!" Yates replied which he was rolling his eyes at her eyes right now.

"Good, This is what I'm like to hear from you idiots for once?!" McDaniels said which she looks very pleased at them which Yates still rolls his eyes at him at that very same moment. That is when she had decides to heads back to her office which her two aides follows behind. "Well, I'm better go back to my office which I've a lot of paper work to do right now?!"

"I can't stand that bitch at all which how the hell you can do it, sir?" Yates said which he looks at BarBrady which he was thinking back of his mind, because he has listen to her both day and night whenever at the station and home?

"It called listening to my wife's yelling all time which I'm blocked her yelling and pretended that I'm listening to her, but the mayor is a very demanding person which you've give in with her ?!" BarBrady replied which Yates begins to laugh.

"Basically...You've pussywhipped to the mayor, sir which someone needs gets her laid that she can gets off our backs for once ?!" Yates said.

"Even through she is a bitch that she has a very "Niiccee" body?!" Harris added which Yates smiled big time which the slightly overweight yet bumbling police chief just raise his brows in confusion at them.

"That the reason why she is in no good mood at all which her little stalker had called earlier today, Lou?!" BarBrady said.

""Like who, sir?!" Yates asked.

"Quimby?!" BarBrady replied.

"Oh, that fat fucker, so, she despises him so much?!" Yates said while he was busy with smoking his cigar at that moment.

"I see that I'm going to be her personal bodyguard when the Springfield folks arrived in town in a few days to keep him from her?!" BarBrady said while he was gabbing a chocolate gazed doughnut from the box of Tom Barton's and his coffee." That I'll be in my office for the rest of the day doing my paperwork?!"

Outside of the hallway that is when he was met by the mayor who came up on him at that moment which he got scared when she had sneaked up on him from the behind.

"Geez whiz, Mary that you almost gave me a heart attack? BarBrady said which she was walking with him.

"I'm sorry, George?!" McDaniels said which he can't stays angry with her at that moment.

**To Be Continued **

_Author's Notes: That I've since deleted this story to revised and made it a bit longer which this is the third entry of my South Park/The Simpsons crossover series that I'm going for each season._


	2. Getting on the wrong foot

**Chapter 2: Getting on the wrong foot**

The next following morning which it was late, back at South Park police station which all the police and city officials are waiting for the arrival of Chief Wiggum and his men arrives at the station which among them was Mayor McDaniels and her aides that she looks very annoyed to deals these idiots that they made her men looks as pure geniuses and BarBrady looks good the most?!" That is when Wiggum and his men came walking in which Wiggum was busy with filling his heavy plump face with doughnuts that made the mayor sees red and rolls her eyes at them with great disgust.

"Hey….Why there is no Krusty's Burger in your town?! Wiggum asked while he has food in his mouth which all the South Park's cops just stood there looking very dumbfounded at them at that moment.

"No….There is no Krusty's Burger in South Park at all which we've a bigger problem to deal with, because your little fuck up that you had put us in?!" Yates protested his opinion out loud while he was surrounded by his men, BarBrady, Mayor McDaniels and her aides all standing there with glowering looks on their faces.

"So, you guys what you do around here, fellas which I'm loves to sleep?!" Wiggum asked which all the officers in the room looked very dumbfounded to what they've heard from Wiggum's mouth, maybe it is could be that Mayor McDaniels was standing there very quietly and looking pissed at him.

"Work!" All of the South Park cops said in a great annoyance which they are lying through their teeth that their job suck ass due from the lack of crime that had happened around here and Mayor McDaniels is there right now too.

"Well, this stink that you guys don't do fun and relaxing stuff around here?!" Wiggum said which the mayor just frowns at him and clutching her fists that hung down at her side that the local cops had quickly notices that their supervisor is pissed which she is about to explodes at any minute.

"Hey, wait a minute, Wiggum… That it'll be not tolerable in my town at all?!" McDaniels said as she stepped forward which she was publicly glaring at the morbid obese police chief from the rival town at that moment.

"Well, take look, Eddie and Lou that we've a feisty spitfire on our butts right now, so, sweetie…. What are you the mayor, or something, lady?!" Wiggum said with a light chuckle, which she was rolling her eyes up and down at him that BarBrady looks very nervous which she is about to snapped at any minute which all of the South Park officials eyes widen in fear at their mayor who was gritting her teeth at the sight of him.

"You listen to me, buddy that this is not Springfield that I'm won't tolerance your laziness while you are in my town… And I'm the mayor of South Park, jack ass?!" McDaniels viciously snapped back at the pig nose police chief to show him who is running the show in South Park that she has her finger pointed at him at that moment.

"Yeah, right, you are sweetheart?!" Wiggum replied that Lou had begun to tug on his sleeve to alert him that she is indeed the mayor of the town after seeing a portrait of her hanging on the wall next to BarBrady and the other top ranked cops.

"Uh, chief that she is not playing with you at all that she is truly the mayor of this town?!" Lou said while he was looking at the silently glaring Mayor McDaniels who has her arms folded up by her chest at that moment.

"Why the hell that I'd listen to my hindsight in the first place instead of calling these idiots to here, which I'm should get Mysterion and his little crime fighting team to help instead?!" McDaniels said along with heavy sigh of disgust after she begins to questions Wiggum's competence to deal with the Ginger extremists which she knows her officers had faced them and other stuff that they can handles it even through they're complete idiots in her mind?!"Plus we are having multi communities picnic during the game too, gentlemen?!"

"Who the helk is Mysterion that I may ask, madam?" Wiggum asked which he was looking very confused after he had heard her say Mysterion, while he was looking at the mayor was standing next to her aides, BarBrady, Yates and Dawson at that moment.

"Mysterion and a group of young South Park residents who dressed in superheroes attire to help us out to rid of crime and bad guys from our community, Wiggum?!" Yates said as he stepped forward while both McDaniels and BarBrady looks at each other very funny as Yates spoke with such annoyance.

"Oh, you mean someone like Bartman and Pie man who caused chaos and destruction in our town, but saves our town too?!" Wiggum replied while he had pulled his cap off and wipes the sweat from his forehead which he was looking very nervously at the South Park city officials who are proving to be a tough audience right now.

"Well, buddy you've it all wrong with our superheroes?!" Yates answered coldly at his comment.

"That is it….. Harrison, George and Tom I'm need to speak with you three alone in George's office now!?" McDaniels demanded which all of the three commanding officers had let a disappointed moan out loud that is when she had given them a very dirty look and they all went upstairs to BarBrady's office at that moment.

"Yes, Madam?!" the three commanding officers said after they walks away from view which Wiggum begins to mumbles something.

"Well, then that I've thought that Marge Simpson was the nagger of all time that I'm can't stand at all, but your mayor has taken the title from Mrs. Simpson?!" Wiggum added which Officer Alexander McDaniels just stood there, and giving him the infamous McDaniels look which his eyes was narrowed with disgust and brows made a v shape that he knows that his mother can be a very demanding bitch when something arises in town, but she is mom to him.

"Damn, dude, you look like your mother when she is pissed?!" Officer Brown said when he looks over at the silently fuming grown first son of South Park who has his arms clutched at his sides.

Inside BarBrady's office which Mayor McDaniels was sitting in the one of the chairs that sits in front of BarBrady's desk and she has her hands going right now.

"Damnit, BarBrady that I'm knew better about bringing these jackasses to here will be a fucking problem in the first place?!" McDaniels exclaimed in exhaustion after having a bitch fit a few moments ago.

"Mayor, that we are going to show these Springfield coppers, how we do it in South Park which we'd faced the gingers and other things?!" Yates answered while the seated officials well, expect for the mayor's aides who were standing behind the mayor which they're looking at Yates.

"Fine that I'm don't know on how the hell that you're going to do at all, gentlemen… But I'm wanted this problem under control when our visitors arrives in a few days?!" McDaniels said while she remained seated in the chair and rubbing her forehead to relives the stress that is building right now.

Xxx

A few hours later…. Across town which the boys came from the school which it is the last week of school that is the year is going out with half days which the last day is the day before the game of the year. Plus they had gotten a day off from a nonstop stretch of baseball practices to ready them for Springfield that is when they had come across the Springfield team who had arrived a few days early which both teams were staring down at each other's.

Oh, look you guys…. It's those damned Springfielders?!" Cartman snarls at the scene of them as they came toward them at that moment.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Stan said in a great annoyance.

"Oh, did he just swear which I'm telling daddy on you?!" Rod Flanders said which both he and his brother were covering their ears from the sound of Stan's swearing.

"Oh, don't tell me you two are overly religiously which you think swearing and other cool shit is a sin just like Kahl's mom?!" Cartman said in a very annoyed tone as he looks menacing at both Rod and Todd which Kyle looks very pissed at Cartman after he had made an insulting comment about his mom again.

"Goddamnit, Cartman…. Quit insulting my mother you fat fuck?!" Kyle shot back with such anger that was hinted in the tone of his voice which both Rod and Todd had gasped out in great horror.

"So, what the fuck are you doing here a few days early, Sringfielders?!" Craig said which he looks not pleased at them.

"Don't hurt me, South Parkers?!" Millhouse said in a panic which he has raise his arms up by his face.

"Whoa…..Whoa…Whoa, on there, South Parkers that you can't tell us to what we can do?!" Bart protested loudly at their unwelcome gesture which Craig just gave him the finger.

"Well, bitch you're in our town?" Kenny loudly mumbles. "That you are asking trouble, Springfielders?!"

"Ha-Ha…That kid just flipped you off, Bart?!" Nelson said with his famous laugh and points at Bart at that moment.

"Yeah….Here is one for you too, Springfield bitch!" Craig said which he also flipped Nelson off too which it had prompted Nelson to beat the crap out of Craig at that moment that is when Officer Alexander McDaniels and Foley came running up to them to stop the possible fight which Officer McDaniels has his nightstick out.

"Alright you kids that is an enough of your rivalry warfare which you should save it on the diamond this weekend?!" Officer McDaniels said while he was twirling his nightstick around as he stands before them which they had stopped in their tracks.

"But Officer McDaniels that they've started it by showing up in our town in the first place?!" Cartman whimpers in protest as he looks up at Officer McDaniels and Foley who was staring at them in a blankly stare.

"Quit your bitching, young man who you aren't going to follow my direct order that I'll take you all back to the station and calls your parents?!" Officer McDaniels threatened them to call their parents that they made scattered from the scene. "I'm threw that it would worked?!"

"Damn…. You sounds like your bitchy mayor mother, Officer McDaniels, _or do you have sand in your vagina today_?!" Cartman said which he had farted out loud on purpose that made the other boys to uses their jacket to cover their noses from the horrible smell , a mixture of refried beans and rotting eggs as they runs away from the scene.

"Goddamnit, Cartman, did you had Taco Bell for lunch today?!" Kenny mumbles loudly and the other boys were gagging which Cartman was laughing away for their latest misfortune at that moment.

"So, what that I've Taco Bell you assholes?!" Cartman said that is when the two officers had smelled the terrible smell that came from Carman's ass as they had caught it in their faces when they were going back on their foot patrol which the two officers were gagging to almost to death and looks very sick in the face right now.

Cartman, you're truly an asshole?!" Kyle replied and that is when Stan pukes his lunch back up, due from the smell.

"Well, I'm better go home and reads my comic books while I'm on the toilet?!" Cartman said.

"I think someone had Taco Bell for lunch today?!" Foley said while he was fanning his hand to rid of the dreadful smell that is hanging in the air.

"Oh, no shit, Sherlock?! Officer McDaniels said in a great annoyance toward his partner.

Later that very same night which it was after midnight at South Park City Hall which Mayor Quimby had sneaked in there without his wife's knowledge in hope to sleep with Mayor McDaniels tonight, plus he had brought his mistress Miss Springfield to town too. When he had entered the candlelit mayor's office which that he had thought that were for him that is when he looked very dumbfounded when he saw Mayor McDaniels was in a short sky blue lingerie dress and her blazer jacket, plus she was wearing BarBrady's police cap sitting on her desk while BarBrady looks drunk on love at her that his uniformed shirt was unbuttoned and in great disarray which his face was covered with ruby-red shaded lipstick which they were making out with each other's.

"Alright, people, move along, there's nothing to see here?!" McDaniels said in a very playful tone voice to BarBrady whose has a naughty smile on his face. That is when they had stopped when they had noticed him standing there which she had covered herself up with her jacket and got off the desk rather quickly and into BarBrady's arms who has a pissed off look that had formed on his face. "Quimby, what the fuck you are doing here?!"

"Eh… I've thought those rose buds, wine glasses and candles were for me which I've thought you're finally getting in to me at last?! Quimby said while he was looking at the so secret couple.

"In your dreams, Quimby that I don't still sleep with you that those romantic things for me and my husband that we've every Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday nights to spend some alone time with each other's which today is Wednesday, because we had a very busy week?!" McDaniels said while she was still standing next to BarBrady. "Why don't you go to back to your hotel room to your mistress that you're not my type anyway which I'm loves a man in a uniform instead?"

"Eh…husband?" Quimby said in a very shocked tone voice when he had seen BarBrady standing next to her at that moment.

"Now stay away from my wife which I'll arrested you for harassment, buddy?!" BarBrady said while he was pointing his finger at him that is when Quimby had back away from him.

"George, he won't give up for the pursing me?!" McDaniels said as she looks at her secret husband.

"Awh, Mary Kay that he is over sexed pig that I'm treated you like a queen and I'm a proper gentleman too?!" BarBrady said.

"And all these years that I've been threating you like scum which you're clearly right for once?!" McDaniels said which she looks ashamed of mistreating her longtime lover.

Outside of her office where Quimby was standing there and still looking very dumbfounded to what he had just saw a few minutes ago.

"Eh...What did I've just saw a few minutes ago?" Quimby said to himself before he had left the building for the hotel.

_To Be Continued_

**_Author's Note: The scene between McDaniels and BarBrady was inspired by a beautiful artwork that I've saw on Deviantart by a artist named AskHeffer :) And we now know Mayor McDaniels' first name from South Park Studios Beta's official wiki is Mary. That Mary Kay is my tribute to Mayor McDaniels' original voice actress Mary Kay Bergman._**


	3. Super Duper Alliance Rises

**Chapter 3: Super Duper Alliance Rises**

During the same time across the street from city hall, cut to South Park Police station inside the main squad room, where the South Park police were sitting at their desks burning the midnight oil to look for Scott Tenorman and his ginger minions while Wiggum, Eddie was sleeping at a couple of empty desks while Lou was the only Springfield cop is actually helping out with the local police with this case. That Yates was looking very annoyed at those two sleeping Springfield Cops while he was leaning against a desk reading a folder of multi police reports against Scott Tenorman and his terrorist- like group, the Ginger Separatist Movement, or looking at his city issued smart phone to check the police force's My PD app for any tips which there is none at all.

"That you got to be fucking kidding me right now?!" Yates mumbles to himself with great disgust as he glanced up from his reading his report and that is when Officer McDaniels came back from his nighty patrol which he has his big tan and black colored German shepherd for his K-9 partner named Mabel with him as he walks in the door. That is when Wiggum woke up from his nap and begins to tease the dog with a doughnut at that moment.

"Ha-ha….Puppy, you can't get this doughnut at all?!" Wiggum said while he was dangling the jelly filled doughnut in front of the dog's face which it was growling at him that is pissing Officer McDaniels off too.

"Hey…. Chief, leave my K-9 partner alone which you are about to get bitten that you're asking for it right now?!" Officer McDaniels said while he holds on the leash to control his dog while he was glowering at the pig nosed police chief.

"So, are you the supervisor or something, Officer McDaniels?" Wiggum said along with a light chuckle while Officer McDaniels was giving his mother's infamous eye roll at Wiggum, then at his supervisor who was shaking his head at this whole thing right now and an officer was standing there, eating a sandwich.

"Uh, actually…..He is the boss' son, Wiggum?!" Officer Foley said as he steps forward which he is usually on jail cell guard duty every day, all sudden they had looks over their shoulders to see their beloved and most trustworthy pint- sized crime fighter had perched himself in the window's sill.

"Mysterion…..Finally, real help has arrived at last?!" Yates said as he looks up from the file which he looks very pleased with the reemergence of Mysterion that is when the little caped and masked crime fighter had jumped from the window's sill which he had landed on his feet just like a cat.

"So, Sgt. Yates…..What threat is brewing among us now that I may ask, and why are Springfield Police here is for what reason?" Mysterion said in a very confused tone voice as he looks up at the daywalker police sergeant.

"We are facing a major fuck up right now with the escape of Scott Tenorman by the help of his gingers movement, due to the Springfield's end of bargain had fallen through. This is why we're in a shithole of a mess right now, Mysterion?!" Yates detested very loud in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Sarge, did you say Scott Tenorman and his ginger extremists?!" Mysterion said which his jaw dropped down with complete shock when he had heard Yates' revelation about the gingers' return. "Does Mayor McDaniels knows about this at all, sir?!"

"Yes, Mayor McDaniels already know about this, Mysterion that you and your team is needed once again big time?!" Yates said as he walks toward the young masked hero.

"Hey….Who that little masked mysterious kid is, Yates?!" Wiggum said in a curious tone voice as he walks up to them.

"Yeah, Mayor McDaniels which she had said that I'll gave you and your team to help out with our "little" problem?!" Yates whispered to Mysterion, who had silently nodded in agreement with him.

"You got it, sarge?!" Mysterion replied as he jumped out of the window which he slides down the gutter and disappeared into the darkness that is when Mysterion had met up with the other Coon members at that moment. That is when the Coon has seen the scared look on Mysterion's face when he had returned to them.

"Mysterion, what the fuck is wrong with you right now?!" The Coon said when he grabbed Mysterion by his shirt to see what he had found out.

"Dude, your half-brother had escaped from the mental ward at a Springfield's corrections hall with the help of the gingers last night?!" Mysterion said which Cartman face has turned white as a ghost when he had the most troubling news to his evil soul.

"What?" The Coon said in a very panicky tone voice as he looks at Mysterion's face than the others too. "Please, do not tell me that Scott is out again?!"

"Hey, South Parkers, do you needs some help?" An unknown voice rang out to them that alerts them all to be the defense which a trio of Springfielders came forth under the street lights which it is Bart as Bartman, Lisa as Bartgirl and Millhouse as House Boy.

"Dude, you are fucking serious right now?! Human Kite said as he looks at Tool shed at that moment.

"Ugh….Springfielders?!" Tool shed added in a very confused tone voice which he looks at the costumed trio up and down in a very cold way.

"Look, we are going to help you out with this mess that our police force had put your guys in?!" Bartman said after Bartgirl had nudged her elbow into Bartman's stomach very hard before he could said stuff.

"Really? Fucking Cowboy that your police force had fucked up royalty to let's one of most dangerous criminal minds in South Park history escapes from their custody which they're putting our town in great danger right now!" Mysterion said in great disgust while he was pointing his finger at Bartman which he was poking his finger at his chest very hard.

"Hey, man…Why you're tripping big time right now, man?!" Bartman said which he had pushed away from Mysterion that he looks very shocked at this whole thing.

"Dude, you don't know Scott Tenorman and his Nazi-like ginger extremists are don't you?! " Tupper wear said while the others members looks on in great horror at the visiting trio.

"Noo!" Bartman answered back to Tupper wear's revelation.

"Those Gingers are crazy and murderous, dude?!" Mosquito said which he looks very nervously at him that he remembered his kidnapping by the gingers on the orders of their original founder and the half-brother of their current leader.

"Timmah!" Iron Maiden screamed.

"Ummm… Excuse me, Mr. Mysterion, why this Scott Tenorman was in our juvenile hall for anyway?!" Bartgirl asked which she was wondering why a crazed psychopath is lodged in her town's juvenile hall for whatever reason.

"It was deal that our towns had made, due from a one case that almost took our mayor's life by one of the hands of the terrible trio that was made up by Scott Tenorman, Trent Boyett and the serial toilet paper vandal Josh Meyers." Mysterion replied which he was remembering Mayor McDaniels' amazing and quick recovery after being shot by Josh Meyers which Josh did it to get inside BarBrady's mind to toy with BarBrady for his secret feelings for the mayor to break him by hurting thee person that he loves the most like he did with BarBrady's traumatic childhood during the boys during the toilet paper vandalism case on their teacher one time.

"How's dangerous he is, Question mark sir that I may ask?!" House Boy asked which he was shaking so violently with fear that is making him to run to the hills at that moment.

"Oh, he is a fucking psycho that is because that I'd killed his parents and fed them to him as chili which the worst thing is his dad is mine?!" The Coon said while he was recounted the events when he killed his dad to the gingers were threatening to blow the town up during the celebrities' lawsuit fiasco that made the visiting trio to raise their brows at him.

"Hey, Mysterion that we had forgotten to do our roll call?!" Mint Berry Crunch said after he lands on his feet which he was traveling through the world and across the universe to save it.

"Ugh…..Fucking Mint Berry Crunch, you got to be fucking kidding me?!" The Coon said while he was glowering at the sight of him which he had ruined his plan of making the perfect world for himself.

"Well then, I'm Mysterion that big fat pile of shit over is the Coon, the raven colored hair boy is Tool shed, The Human Kite, Tupper wear, Iron Maiden and Mosquito?!" Mysterion said while he was smiling to gets Cartman pissed which he knows that Cartman is still pissed at him because he is the leader of the group now that the team had elected him to the position during Cartman's evil reign of terror across the globe which he had the dark lord wrapped around his finger.

"Gawddamn you, Mysterion?!" The Coon hisses and snorted his hatred out for Mysterion at that moment which Mysterion and the other boys were silently laughing at him right now.

"God, Coon, you're such an egotistical asshole?!" The Human Kite annoying mumbles under his breath.

Xxx

The next following morning… Cut to the Park County Community Center was filled with the townsfolk which there is an emergency town meeting is going on that is when you can hear Cartman's laughing coming from the crowd which everyone had turned around to looks at him very funny which he was looking at his IPad that he was looking down at a funny video that is playing on the screen right now from Saginaw, Michigan where a store clerk had sprayed air fresher at shranks who had stolen from the store.

"Oh, my Gawd you guys…this is some funny shit that came from Saginaw, Michigan?!" Cartman said while he was laughing so hard which Dovakhiin was sitting by the boys next to Butters which he had raise his brow at him which he is originally from Saginaw, Michigan. "Who knows that air refresher can be used as mace you guys?!"

"So, what those fucking assholes did now from my former hometown, fat ass?!" Dovakhiin said in a low whisper as he looks down at Cartman's IPad to see the video playing on the screen.

"Eric, shut up now?!" Garrison screamed out while the mayor stands very quietly on the stage and at the podium which BarBrady, her aides, Yates, Harris and Dawson were sitting on each side of her.

"Alright, People…We are facing another ginger takedown from the Ginger Separatist Movement which their leader, Scott Tenorman had escaped from Springfield's custody?!" McDaniels said while she was standing at the podium which the shock had filled in their faces to what they had just heard.

"What?" The townsfolk said as they looks up at the mayor which they looks very shocked very shocked right now.

"Oh, my Gawd…." Randy said that is when he had jumped out of his chair which Sharon just looks at him at that moment.

"Rabble…..Rabble….Rabble!" The angry townsfolk begins to chant out loud which the mayor urges everyone to calm down.

"Please….Everybody, calm down which we needs to keep calm down that we need to keep this between us?!" McDaniels said that she knows that Springfielders are starting to arrive in town at right now.

"Why…. Those damn Sringfielders are arriving in town, mayor?!" Garrison replied.

"We wants to say a lot of negative stuff to their very sleazy own mayor, your honor?!" Jimbo said.

"Dude, everyone is pissed right now?!" Stan said in a low whisper voice to his friends which they nodded silently in agreement.

"Let our kids beat them at their own game this weekend, people?!" McDaniels said which she had slammed her fist down on the podium. "But let's I'll deal with Quimby then, folks?!"

"You are, Mayor?" Johnson said which he looks very shocked at his best friend and boss that he knows that she hates Quimby's guts with a passion.

Meanwhile at the Chili- con carnival hideout which it was crawling with Gingers extremists where Scott Tenorman was sitting on his velvet cushioned gold framed throne like chair which he was wearing his black colored top hat on his head and holding a crane in his left hand.

"This weekend will be hell for both South Park and Springfield citizens that is when we'll have our revenge against the town of South Park, and I'll have my revenge on my little half-brother at all?!" Scott said along with a sinister tone laughter soon follows.

"Huzzah!" The Gingers said in unison, who were standing before their seated menacing looking leader.

"South Park will soon fall?!" Scott added.

Back in town, at the police station that most of the police force is getting ready for a raid on the Airport Hilton Hotel ballroom which it is the usual meeting place for the gingers that BarBrady is joining the raid this time as the commanding officer with Yates.

"Hey...Where are you fellas are heading to right now?!" Wiggum said which everyone was in bullet proof vests, Swat uniforms and armed to the teeth.

"That we have a possible lead on Scott Tenorman and his group at the local hotel?!" Yates said as he had putted on his vest. "But some people to help out with minding the station with Sgt. Moody, Wiggum... let's catch this son of bitch?!"

That is when the whole station had emptied out to heads down to the hotel which the Springfield trio cops just stood there very quietly that the South Park Cops had snubbed them big time.

"Ah, chief that I'm think that we had gotten snubbed by the South Park Police big time?!" Lou said which he had noticed the snub.

"Look, Lou that we haven't to lift a finger at all?!" Wiggum replied as he had seated himself on the chair.

"But Chief, Mayor McDaniels isn't Quimby at all?!" Lou added.

**To Be Continued**

_Author's Note: The Air refresher scene which a dollar store clerk had used air refresher as mace on shoplifters is based on a local video _that had gone viral via Youtube and TMZ right now.


	4. Payback really hurts

**Chapter 4: Payback really hurts**

Back at the South Park Police Station inside BarBrady's office which Mayor McDaniels was seated at his desk doing her paperwork while BarBrady was away on the raid which Pete was there sleeping on the sofa right now. That she hadn't noticed Quimby had entered the room at that moment. That is when she look up from her stack of paperwork which it is the public safety budget plans for next year that BarBrady had signed it which she looks very furious at the sight of Quimby who was standing before her that she squirmed with disgust at the sight of him who was smiling at her in a sleazy way.

"Quimby, how the hell you know that I'm was here?!" McDaniels asked which she looks pissed at him and silently wondering how he had founded her whereabouts out which it had finally dawned on her that he had gotten the answer from that weasel Wiggum who was still downstairs right now.

"I've my sources which I'm not telling you who it is, my dear?!" Quimby said as he had crept closer toward her which she had pushed her black leather manager chair away from the desk to let her out that is when Quimby had made a startling revelation that pissed her really off. "Well, Mary that I'm the one that called the false lead in to your officers to gets that idiot lover of yours out of the station, so can I've you to myself at last?!" That is when he tried to kiss her, but she had pushed him away from her.

"What the fuck, did you just tried to kiss me?, You fucking slime bag, how dare you to use a false police lead to lure BarBrady and his men away from their duty and protecting my community instead being put on a wild goose hunt?!" McDaniels said which the tone of her voice was filled with shocked, but turned to anger that is when she came stomping around the desk which she was openly glaring at him with a murderous look and has her hands risen in the air which her fingers was curled into claws. "You son of bitch and that head between your damn legs that I've fucking told you that I hate your guts with a passion which I'll not sleep with your ass that it is fucking final?! That is when she was standing before him which she had gotten the nerve to kick him in the square in the nuts very hard that it'd made he collapsed on the floor in pain which Pete was awake and filmed it on his IPhone and she walks out of there which she was pleased at that moment. Uh, actually….I'm enjoyed that one bit which I'm not sorry for it at all?!"

"Wow….. you're a complete ass, Quimby, but you deserved it?!" Pete said while he was flicking his long fringe out of his eyes and posted the video on his Facebook at that moment, and that is when Quimby's bodyguards came running in there to see if he was okay which he was cradling himself in pain.

"Should we go after her?" The Bodyguard one said while he was looking at his fellow bodyguard who just stood there and shrugging his shoulders at him.

Downstairs in the main lobby of the station that is when she came around the corner which the boys saw her, and they got up and begins to clap for her which she was looking very dumbfounded when she came across them.

"What the hell you are doing here you little brats?" McDaniels said while she was scornfully rolling her eyes at them.

"Mayor, you did a hell of job putting Quimby in his place?!" Cartman said along with a light chuckle that is when he had brought his phone to show her the video.

"What? Goddamnit, Peter?!" McDaniels said which she looks very shocked when she saw the video playing on his phone.

"Well, he is more oversexed than Chef was, plus he doesn't take no for an answer?!" Kenny mumbled loudly.

"Uh, No shit…. Kid?!" McDaniels said in an annoyance which she had her e- cigarette sticking out of her red ruby shaded thin lips that she is not smoking real ones which she had tried so hard to quit smoking for last few months. That is when BarBrady and his squad had returned which they all looked very annoyed right now.

"That I'm take it that he will not be doing anyone for a week?!" Kyle added.

"Well, this sucks that we'd thought that Scott Tenorman was there which it had turned out to be a false lead that whoever had made us all look like jack asses?!" Yates said in an angry tone voice which he had taken his vest off that is when Mayor McDaniels just stood there and rolling her eyes at him which they are idiots in her eyes all time. "Why these damn kids are here for, Moody?"

"Geez, Harrison…..They're here to see me?!" McDaniels replied when she stepped forward at that moment.

"Oh, madam mayor that I'm didn't see you at all?!" Yates said which his eyes widen with shock when he turned around to see her after he had heard her voice.

"Well, gentlemen that I've the person inside BarBrady's office that who had putted you idiots on that wild goose chase…..Oh, speak of the devil that here he comes?!" McDaniels said that is when Quimby came downstairs with an ice pack that he had held over his personal area which his bodyguards helped him down.

"Mayor Quimby, are you okay?!" Wiggum said when he saw his hurting superior when he came the step which he was limping very badly as he had stepped off.

"Eh. Shut up, Wiggum, and I'm wants that woman arrested for assault now?!" Quimby said which he had pointed to Mayor McDaniels which all the South Park Cops begins to laugh at him that they knows who runs the show here.

"So, what that you've no authority over us at all?!" Yates said. "Aaaaannnndddd we don't like you at all, Quimby?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Quimby, did you forget who actually run this town and show around here?!" McDaniels said which all of her officers had gathered around her. "So, Quimby you're out of luck which we had about twenty officers on my side that you've only three?!"

"You will see who'll win in that baseball game in this rivalry?!" Quimby replied which he was looking at her with such scorn at that moment.

"Aye…. You oversexed sexpot that we'll kicked your sorry Nuclear loving asses back to Springfield?!" Cartman said when he had stepped forward. "And that it looks like that you'd lost your manhood, mister mayor which you got your balls busted by a fellow woman mayor which you can't said nothing to us which we'll laugh your ass out of here?!"

"Oh, shut up you little fat loudmouthed punk?!" Quimby screamed and left.

"Well, fuck you, Springfielder too?! Cartman shot back.

"Man, Mayor McDaniels had won another round in the epic South Park- Springfield rivalry?!" Stan said while the adults were laughing their asses off.

Xxxx

Later on that same very night at Skeeter's Bat and Cocktails which all the local dads were there that is when a group of Springfielders came walking through the door. Which all the South Parkers had quieted down when they had seen them which the group includes Homer, Lenny, Carl, Barney when they had taken a seat at a large booth when they had noticed that the bar is occupied with the local drunks. That is when a drunken bar owner and redneck, Skeeter had begun his rant about out of Towners again.

"Hey! We don't take kindly to you, Springfielders around here." Skeeter said in a drunken tone voice while he was standing at the bar which he was looking down at them.

"Now, Skeeter, they ain't hurtin' nobody?!" The blond bartender replied as he stood behind the bar and cleaning the glasses.

"Boy, you are lucky that I've stocked that crappy tasting Duff beer up, city folk?!" Skeeter added while he was drinking Blue Ribbon beer.

"Now, calm down, Skeeter that you're a drunk jack ass again?!" The bartender said.

"So, drink it up, boys that this is the only time that I'll have Duff beer on tap?!" Skeeter added.

"Shut up, Skeeter that you're driving the business away again?!" The Bartender said.

"Oh, look you guys that we've a trash talking redneck over there?!" Homer said which he was pointing his finger at Skeeter. "Wait a minute are jack ass who was trash talking to me the last time that I'm was in around Christmas?!"

"If you don't like it that you should get out of here?!" Skeeter commented which he was pointing at the door.

"Goddamned it, Skeeter?!" The Bartender said in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Listen, you jerk face that I'm getting sick and tired of your mouth?!" Homer said which he has a enough with Skeeter that both Lenny and Carl was trying to hold Homer that is proving to be tough job for them while the South Park Dads was holding Skeeter back too. "That proves this town stinks, you jerk asses?!"

"Hey….. We are not living on nuclear polluted wasteland that you asses lives on?!" Gerald said.

"So, what you are going to do about it?!" Randy said after he took his shirt to show his beer belly, and so, did Homer too which they begins to circle around the bar for a brah down or a fight. "Come at me, Brah?!"

"What the helk is a brah?!" Homer said which he looks very confused at Randy.

"Do you respect the brah?!" Randy said it again which he has both arms stretched out and raise in the air.

"Brah down!" Townsman one screams and ran outside to announce a brah down is going down at the bar to the other townsfolk who just stood there looking very dumbfounded as the guy ran away to tell the others were walking by.

"Huh?" Woman one said while she was looking very confused, who was walking with her boyfriend/husband right now.

Meanwhile at Stark Pond where Mayor McDaniels was meeting with BarBrady which she was wearing a disguise a black colored light cloth overcoat, a black colored fedora hat and a handlebar mustache which she uses the disguise to meet BarBrady to conceals their romantic relationship that is when BarBrady had sneaked up on her which he had places his left hand on one of her shoulders at that moment.

Goddamnit, George….You scared the hell out of me?!" McDaniels said with a heavy pant when she turned around to look at him which she had wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Can you take that mustache off, Mary which I'm don't like it?!" BarBrady said which he gently pulls the mustache off her face.

"For your information that I've to disguised myself to concealed our meeting place from Quimby, or any nosy townsfolk, George?!" McDaniels said as she was gently stroking his sepia colored hair that was sticking out under his cap. Which unknown to them that they're being watched which a pint- sized shadowy figure had perched their body on the edge of the rooftop of the school which it was Mysterion was doing his nightly patrol which he wants to be alone?

"I see that Officer BarBrady is meeting the wife, or an informant?!" Mysterion said which he didn't know it was Mayor McDaniels was in that disguise that is when she had put her hat off from her head. "Mayor McDaniels?" Down on the ground which Mayor McDaniels was looking around as she continues to embraces BarBrady which she was looking very nervous right now.

"Hey, why we just go home for the rest of the night, George which something is in the air right now?" McDaniels said in a very nervous tone which she and BarBrady had just took off walking toward the squad car at that moment.

_To Be Continued_


	5. The Brah down of the Year

**Chapter 5: The Brah down of the Year**

A few days later…. Which it is finally Saturday has arrives that the town was crowded with the locals and Springfielders who are enjoying the nice warm day and the sunshine, but cut to the police station which there is a meeting between the two town officials and police forces on the extra patrols that Mayor McDaniels was there which she isn't wearing her suit at all that she was in a short-sleeved blue polo shirt with the city logo on left side, green colored capris pants and black leather strapped sandals along with her aides who are short-sleeved white polo shirts and matching color pants to their suit's pants. Plus all the local boys were in their uniformed short-sleeved shirts that they all knows that they're running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off while the Springfield Police will sit around the whole time during the picnic and game.

"So, do you guys knows; there is a BBQ at the picnic?" Wiggum asked which Mayor McDaniels just rolls her eyes at him for his widely seen incompetence in silence that she was thanking her blessings that she don't have to deal with Wiggum and his men that probably will drives her insane daily.

"Wiggum for Christ's sake that you always thinks is food which we've a city-wide emergency right now?!" Yates said in a great annoyance as he stands there.

"Well, this is different that the mayor isn't in her suit for once?!" Officer Nelson said which they were seated at their tables in the briefing room that Officer Foley just looks at him.

"Damn, dude that the boss is truly hot?!" Officer Foley added which Mayor McDaniels just stood there very quietly that she's completely shocked to what is she is hearing from her officers, and raise her brows, before looking at BarBrady with an angry glare at that moment.

"Alex has a hot milf for a mother and boss?!' Officer Brown added too which Alex just sat there very quietly that he was sitting next to those three fellow officers who is embarrassing him big time right now.

"A hot sexy broad which I'm wanted to sleep with that I'm may add?!" Quimby said while he was standing there with a very naughty smile that had formed on his lips which she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay, alright then….. That is an enough with that I'm smoking hot comments that I'm wants you to do your job you idiots, and fuck off, Quimby that I'm finds you as a fucking disgusting pig?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Yes, madam that we're in it?!" Officer Barkley said which all the male officers just sat there in a daze as the mayor had seated herself on a chair.

"You guys quits acting like a bunch of horny teenage boys right now….Gee whiz?! BarBrady said while he had stepped forward which he looks very pissed at them that he is in a very short-sleeved uniform shirt.

"Sorry, Chief at least that the mayor is easiest to look when she is pissed at us then that nagging Sheila Broflovski?!" Officer Nelson said which the mayor just sat there very quietly.

"Umm… Excuse me that we'd a town to protect from those crazed gingers right now?! McDaniels said "You got to be fucking kidding me right now that I'm starting to think that I'm on the Super Troopers set?!" That is when Sgt. Moody came in the briefing room which everyone looks over their shoulders with glaring looks.

"Waz up you little bitches…Oh, shit Madam mayor that I'm didn't see you standing there?!" Moody said.

"Moody, did your fat ass get on the radio now that your suspension is still oncoming?!"Yates said which he looks very pissed at the extreme overweight young officer.

"Yes, sir?!" Moody said while he was backing out of the room at that moment.

"Gawd, still over that fourth graders gate when he had pulled that school bus over which those kids had the upper handed over that fat bastard?!" Alex said along with a light chuckle which it had stopped when he looks at his own mother who was glaring at him for a second.

"Why the hell that fat fucker is still working for our city, gentlemen?!" McDaniels said which she has both of her hands resting against her hips looking pissed at her commanding officers right now.

"That the local Internal Affairs Dept. is still investigating the case right now, Mary?!" BarBrady replied with thinking at that moment that he still didn't get the report back.

"When the fucking report arrives on my desk that his ass is gone which he is making us all looks bad in the public right now?!" McDaniels said while she was shaking her fists that hung down at her sides.

"But first we needs to test our brand new Taser guns out, gentlemen and ladies?!" BarBrady said that is when he had brought a dozen of gun boxes out on the table at that moment.

"Taking bets for who'll cries like a bitch first starting now?! Foley said which the mayor looks at him very funny.

"So, this is what you guys do while I'm at my office?" McDaniels asked which she looks shocked that is when BarBrady has shrugs his shoulders at her right now.

"Hey, let's gets Moody which we wanted to get that payback back at him?!" Alex McDaniels added which all of those officers nodded in full agreement.

"Hey…. Quimby, why we don't get these kind of gadgets for our dept." Wiggum said while looking at a very annoyed Quimby who was gritting his teeth at him.

"Eh. Because you idiot don't get the right paperwork in time that is why that we can't get those new police gadgets?!" Quimby replied.

A few hours later after the meeting across town at the local baseball diamond which the crowd is filling the stands up for the most waited baseball game of the year in the state of Colorado in the dugout area that the South Park team was dressed in a green and white uniform to matches their school's color, because Springfield's colors is red and white that they're warming out before the game begins but In the stands that the South Park dads were sitting on the bleachers and already drinking that Jimbo wasn't in the crowd which he is umpiring the game at that moment. That Homer was insulting the home team right now which it had prompted Randy to fight him because he is drunk and Homer is right now.

"South Park sucks!" Homer screams which he and his family was sitting among the South Park crowd who are looking very pissed at him that they're wearing their team colors.

"Dad, we are in the South Park section right now?!" Lisa said while she was tugging on her father's sleeve very hard to get him stopped ranting about South Park sucks right now that is when Randy stands up and took his shirt off which Sharon looks very embarrassed.

"You shut you damned mouth, Springfielder which you're in our town if you wants to run your mouth, brah?!" Randy said after he took a big gulp from his beer which he is ready to fight.

"You again, you drunk hillbilly?!" Homer screams in annoyance as he looks up at Randy who was daring him.

"Oh, come on, brah!" Randy said that is when Homer had taken his shirt off and begins to circles around each other's like vultures for a fresh meal, and that is when Homer had decides to throws his beer at Randy which chaos had come out at last.

"Oh, come on, Homer, fight that South Parker?!" Lenny said while he was standing next to Carl who were smoking a cigar and having a beer right now.

"Let's go, Homer?!" Carl added while the two drunks were continuing to circles around each other's.

"Goddamnit…..Randy! Sharon screamed as she had her face in the palms of her hands to hides from the embarrassment and so is Marge too. "Well, I've thought that I'm only one with a drunken man-child for a husband?!"

"Jimmy Cricket, this again, Homer….You too, madam?!" Marge replied which she looks very shocked at Sharon while their husbands were fighting each other's which the South Park cops were dragging them apart from each other's throats.

"Gawd Damnit this again, dad?!" Stan said while he was standing on the pitching mount which he was nosebridgepinching at the sight of the two fathers fighting each other's in the bleachers right now.

Damn that it looks like that Stan's dad had hit the bottle again you guys?!" Cartman said which he was wearing his catcher gear right now.

"Oh, come on….Mr. Marsh, this again which you does this in every sport?!" Officer Nelson said after separating the two men which there is no Springfield cops around at all.

"Look, we're doing this whole diamond while those fat fucks sit around and eat all day long?!" Officer Foley added which he sounds very pissed and that is when he had to use the Taser gun on Randy which he had fallen on the ground at that moment .

A few minutes later….Outside of the baseball diamond which South Park cops were walking both bloodied and tattered Homer and Randy that both men had their pants down past their ankles out to their squad cars right now.

"So, officers, what are you arresting me now which I was defending myself again…? That I'm allowed to stand up for myself? Oh, I'm sorry….. I thought this was America?!" Randy screamed out as he was being put inside the squad car while Homer was being put in the other one right now too which the officers were rolling their eyes as they walks away from him.

"That Mayor McDaniels isn't going to be pleased when she finds out that one of the city councilors had been busted for drunk in public and assault during a public event?! Officer Nelson said.

Xxx

A half hour later…. Inside the South Park mobile command center which BarBrady was sitting at the table with the walkie- talkie that he was holding in his hand that he is on his police chief duties to supervises his men that he is completely bored to death right now. That he wants to be out there working with the community instead of getting orders out which Mayor McDaniels silently came walking up to him that she had put her left hand on his shoulder right now.

"Mary, what you're doing here that we could get caught by someone?! BarBrady said which he is looking at the entrance to the command center out of fear right now that she was hiding out in there from Quimby who is continues to lust after her even through that he had seen her and BarBrady in a compromising position together a few nights ago.

"That fucking Quimby is after me again even through that the asshole had seen us together a few nights ago which I'd thought that he'd taken the hint, George?!" McDaniels said as she taken a seat next to him, and took her blackberry curve to read her email right now.

"_BarBrady, we've a major serious situation on our hands at the baseball diamond right now which we needs the bomb squad to come now?!" _ Yates' voice crackles to life which the tone of his voice sounds very panicky.

"What?" McDaniels said in a very shocked tone voice as she looks at BarBrady whose mouth had dropped open at that moment.

"Lou, they're coming and get everyone out of there now which it is a direct order?!" BarBrady said in a very stern tone voice while he was putting his cap back on his head.

"Gingers?" McDaniels said which her eyes was filled with shocked and concerned as she begins to pace back and forth.

Meanwhile outside at the baseball diamond when the game is about to start that the police officers had order to evacuates the scene that promoted the boys to become their super heroes alter egos when they've heard the news at that moment.

"Well, its looks like a job for the Cyoon and friends you guys?" Cartman said while he looks around his friends' face which they all nodded in agreement. "That I'm should know that the gingers had something up in their sleeve right now.

"Oh, come on… You guys that we've to kick some gingers asses right now?! Clyde added which they're heading for Cartman's house to change into their costumes that Bart, Lisa and Millhouse were grabbed by their moms.

"You two get back here now?!" Marge said which she had grabbed her two children by the arms that she was taking them back to the car while carrying Maggie too.

_To Be Continued_

_**Author's note: On the typing of the final chapter, so, enjoy this chapter and write chapter 3 for Another Epic Power Struggle Story too.**_


	6. No Game and Respect gained

**Chapter 6: No Game and Respect gained **

Later on that very same night back at South Park City Hall after the police had defused the bomb that was purposely placed at the baseball diamond which there is an emergency meeting is going on between the mayor and the police officials from both towns along with the city council that they know who was behind the bomb planting and chaos – Scott Tenorman and his crazed ginger extremists that Mayor McDaniels was nervously pacing back and forth in the middle of her office right now.

"Well, we'll love to stay and help you guys out more?! Wiggum said which he was about to sneak out which all sudden Mayor McDaniels had grabs him by his shirt collar and begins to throttle him at that moment. That BarBrady, Yates, Harris and Dawson stands back which they known that she was going to explode on him any time which had finally happened.

"Listen here, buddy that I've an enough with your incompetence and laziness for a week straight that you were the ones had gotten us in this mess in the first place?!" McDaniels said while she was gritting her teeth at him.

"Eh. BarBrady, why you're not telling your men to remove her from my police chief right now?" Quimby demanded which BarBrady stood there along with Yates and Dawson shrugging their shoulders at him.

"Well, Quimby that you are not in charge over us?!" BarBrady states in his loud annoying tone voice while looking at the oversexed Mayor Quimby with a dirty glare right now.

"Should I'm tell about you two's secret to your own officers that I've seen the other night?!" Quimby replied with a sneering grin that had formed on his face that he was threatening them with exposing their secret romantic relationship out in the public that the mayor has a very fearful look had formed on her youthful looking face at that moment.

"Mayor and BarBrady, what secret that he is talking about?" Yates said which he looks very confused at the mayor and BarBrady right now.

"Nothing, Lou?" BarBrady said in a white lie to cover his relationship up.

"Oh, really, Quimby …Wait minute that I'm known why are you doing this to me, because I don't gives myself to you at all which I'm really hates your guts with a passion?!" McDaniels said while openly glaring at him." And don't me get started on your sleazy ways, Quimby?!"

Meanwhile in a dark alleyway that the Coon and Friends along with Bartman, Bart Girl and House Boy were patrolling the city streets when all sudden they were surrounded by the gingers and Scott Tenorman were standing there which Scott has a very crazed look on his face as he stares down at his little half-brother.

"Well…Well…Well, it is my little baby half-brother that he had ruined my life for good you little fat bastard which I'm going to enjoy this of hurting you…Which we've set multiple bombs around South Park and I've the remote to blow your beloved town off the planet?!" Scott Tenorman said as he crept over to the coon which he has a very scared look on his face and that is when Mysterion had jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick to Tenorman which Cartman had joined the brawl that he had begun to claw him up with his metal claws at that moment.

"Take that, Scott that you're going back to jail asshole?!" Cartman screams which the others had begins to the gingers too that is when multiple South Park Police squad cars had pulled up after getting a call of a domestic disturbance which the bright lights is scaring the gingers away like vampires that Yates was leading the charge that he has his pistol draw when they had come up on the crowd.

"Mysterion and your team had caught him which I'm proud of you kids?!" Yates said while the uniformed officers had taken him into custody right now.

"Thank you, Sergeant Yates, but we'd bombs set across the town right now!" Mysterion replied.

"We need multiple search teams dispatched to the area that we have across the town that needed to defuse right now?" Yates said on the radio while looking very concerned at Mysterion and the Coon.

A few hours later….That the bomb squad had found all of the bombs was placed across the town and defused which the South Park city Officials is breathing easier right now. Back at the police station which the mayor was thanking the kids at this moment

"Kids, I'm greatly grateful for your efforts to put the end of Scott Tenorman's third reign of terror before many lives will be shattered?!" McDaniels said as she stood before the pint-sized group that is when both Marge and Home came racing in there.

"Why you little?" Homer said while he had begun to throttles Bart in the local cops and the mayor right now.

"Jimmy crickets, Homer this again?" Marge said out in great embarrassment.

"Dad, we had saved South Park from an evil group?!" Lisa said as she stepped forward which Homer had stopped it.

"Sir, your daughter and son had risked their lives with some of our children to save our town from a crazed madman?" McDaniels defended them as she had stepped forward and that is when Quimby had whispered into her ear which she has a frown on her face and rolls her eyes at him. "Oh, fuck off, Quimby!"

"That I'm making you kids as junior detectives for a well job done which your tykes deserved it which our chief and mayor had fully agreed on?!" Yates added as he was handling badges out to them right now.

Outside of the police station that is when the kids had departed to heads back to home and the hotels which both South Park and Springfield don't want against each other's at all at that moment.

"You South Park guys are cool, _and not bad at all_?!" Bart said.

"And so, you are dude?!" Stan said that is when they had walks away from each other's.

The following morning that both teams had decided to do not play against each other's for once.

_The End_

_**Author's Notes: I'm going to work on my Another Epic Power Struggle Story which it is more of my focus right now that is why that I've shorten this chapter.**_


End file.
